Historia de un taxi
by Ill Scrittore della Arcana
Summary: Un taxista con problemas maritales y ella una joven con el corazón destrozado por la infidelidad, lo que el destino es capaz. NAxER Advertidos.


_**Historia de un taxi**_

_**Escrito Por**_

_**Ill Scrittore della Arcana**_

Ser un taxista.

Es a veces uno de los trabajos más curiosos que pueden existir, ya que recoges a muchos tipos de personas, de clases y personalidades diferentes en tu totalidad, incluso escuché que en Nueva York, es uno de los empleos más peligrosos que hay, esto debido a los delincuentes que por ahí deambulan como si fueran una especie de plaga.

Por suerte, Fiore no es una de aquellas ciudades.

Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel y soy un taxista de 25 años, eran aproximadamente las diez de la noche, ya la luna había remplazado al sol en su jornada y junto con las estrellas, ahora cubrían todo el cielo nocturno, aun estaba a bordo de mi propio taxi, un Volkswagen del año de mil novecientos sesenta y ocho de un color plata pero con los clásicos cuadros de color negro y el letrero que decía taxi de letras del mismo color, era un auto antiguo, pero aun rendía para poder cumplir mi deber, esa era una de esas noches en los que casi nadie pedía los servicios de un taxista pero aun no quería volver a mi hogar, ya que probablemente estaría solo nuevamente.

Hace días que la relación con mi esposa, Lucy, había descendido directo al abismo, peleábamos constantemente ya que ella pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera y aunque sabia que esa era una de las profesiones mas difíciles por el hecho de que la enfermedad no tenia una hora exacta, ella no aparecía en casa incluso por días enteros y eso me preocupaba, no sabia nada de lo que ocurría en su jornada de trabajo, pero aun así temía.

Aun no tenia ganas de retornar a mi hogar así que proseguí con la búsqueda de personas a las cuales poderles dar mis servicios.

Unos metros adelante las lentejuelas de un traje junto a un brazo delgado me indicaron que iba ganar unos cuantos centavos más.

Acercándome pude verla con claridad.

Una mujer de mi edad aproximada o tal vez unos pocos años menor, de cuerpo esbelto, vestía un traje de lentejuelas de color negro con un escote que dejaba casi toda su espalda al descubierto, aquello estaba acompañado de una minifalda del mismo color, aquel conjunto hacia resaltar de buena manera sus curvas, de un cabello rojo como si del mismo fuego hubiera sido manufacturado que le llegaba hasta la cintura cubriendo parte de lo expuesto por el escote. Al subir al vehículo pude verla mejor mediante el espejo retrovisor, su rostro era pálido con unos hermosos ojos cafés que casi no pude distinguir si quiera, que combinaban a la perfección con los tonos de su cabello, pero al fijarme mas de cerca en ellos descubrí algo mas, una lagrima transparente bajaba lentamente de su mejilla.

Eran las diez de la noche con cuarenta minutos, no me había mencionado nada desde que subió al taxi pero no insistí y seguía conduciendo sin rumbo por la ciudad, al fin y a cabo el taxímetro seguía su curso y el dinero era el dinero.

—Me llamo Erza— Esas fueron las primeras palabras que habían salido de su boca desde que subió, era un voz dulce pero leve, casi como un susurro.

—Yo soy Natsu, un gusto. — Comenté sonriendo mientras la observaba mediante el espejo, había cruzado las piernas dejándolas así al descubierto dejándome también ver sus pantorrillas, las vi por un instante pero después me volví a concentrar en el camino, al llegar a un semáforo, ella de su bolso sacó un cigarro de una forma alargada, como de los que fumaban los mafiosos en las películas antiguas, reprimí una risa ya que aquel cigarrillo me parecía muy curioso.

— ¿Quieres? — ya que el taxi estaba parado por el semáforo, de mi bolsillo extraje un encender y se lo acerqué encendiéndolo para que pudiera prender su cigarro, pero al hacerlo no se por que, mis manos comenzaron a temblar, ella sonrió y lo prendió empezando a exhalar y expulsar por la ventana abierta el humo que producía, pero aun mantenía una triste expresión en su rostro y esta no parecía tener signos de desaparecer pronto.

Y dígame señorita, la veo algo triste, me puede decir que le atormenta. — Dije cuando zigzagueaba por la calle Mavis, un poco mas al norte de donde la había abordado.

—Por un hombre — Dijo como si fuera un susurro aun manteniendo la misma triste expresión. — De esos que creen que solo por ser rico pueden engañar a las chicas y que ellas no se sentirán mal o desilusionadas.

—No se preocupe señorita de esos hombres abundan como si fueran plagas, pero siempre reciben lo que se merecen, y si quiere, puede contar conmigo si de venganza se trata. — Reí un poco en la última parte, manteniendo mi mirada tanto en ella como en el camino, ella también sonrió.

—Resulta que huy cumplíamos un año de estar juntos, así que quise sorprendiendo yendo a una de las discotecas que acostumbra, pero al llegar, lo observé en medio de la pista besando a otra mujer. —Su mirada de nuevo reflejaba tristeza de nueva cuenta. — Era una mujer de clase sencilla, lo noté por su ropa.

A medida que transitaba por la ciudad la veía por el espejo, ella se percataba de esto ya que me sonreía cada vez que la miraba sentándose de lado dejando un poco mas al descubierto sus piernas y yo, estaba cayendo poco a poco bajo su hechizo.

— ¿Podría doblar en esta esquina por favor? — preguntó aun manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro, yo sin decir nada doblé en donde me indicaba, después de quince minutos, llegué a un barrio modesto de la ciudad pero las casas que estaban asentadas parecían como si fueran pequeñas mansiones en miniatura, me detuve frente a una casa de dos pisos aproximadamente, el exterior era de color blanco con tonos plateados.

Le cobré lo que el taxímetro indicaba y bajó de mi auto, pero en vez de caminar hacia su hogar se acercó hacia mi persona — ¿Te gustaría pasar? — Preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto cálida, accedí y estacionando mi auto, bajé y la seguí hacia su domicilio.

Entré a la casa, la sala tenía una forma circular, tres sillones de color rojo estaban en el centro, uno estaba frente a una televisión de pantalla plana, los sillones parecían algo usados y en estos tiempos ya muchas personas se costeaban una televisión así, por lo que no me sorprendió, sin embargo en algunos estantes se observaba, tanto algunos cuadros y adornos que a simple vista parecían algo ostentosos, de alguna forma, parecía que aquello no concordaba, algunos adornos económicos junto a algunos costosos, por lo que fue fácil saber que aquellos eran regalos de aquel tipo que le había roto el corazón hacia apenas una hora.

Ella caminó hacia la cocina a la vez que yo me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, observando el alrededor del lugar, a los pocos minutos, ella salió de la cocina con una botella de vino en la mano derecha y con dos copas de vidrio en la izquierda, todo observándome con una sonrisa.

Me sirvió vino en una de las copas y sentados uno a lado del otro comenzamos a platicar, al principio le hablé sobre mi oficio como taxista, que aunque era interesante el ir y venir de diferentes puntos de la ciudad y abordando en mi vehículo a diferentes tipos y clases de personas, era algo monótono ya que estaba todo el dia adentro del auto tanto a sol como a lluvia sin ningún cambio en la rutina.

Después, a la discusión salió el tema principal.

Ella comenzó a hablar sobre el hombre que le había engañando hace unas horas atrás, se llamaba Gerard y era el vice-presidente de una compañía dedicada a las acciones financieras de varias compañías alrededor del mundo, lo conoció en una fiesta en la universidad en la que ella estudiaba y se enamoró de el al instante, creyó que el sentimiento era mutuo y comenzaron a salir, dijo que en un año mas iban a anunciar su matrimonio, pero dudaba que aquello podría tan siquiera a llegar a completarse.

Escuché con atención su historia hasta que llegó mi turno de hablar sobre Erza.

La conocí en la preparatoria, era una chica muy alegre y coqueta, de las mujeres mas populares del instituto, aunque mis amigos intentaron persuadirme de que cesara en mis intentos por conquistarla y que era una mujer fácil, fue tarde, al llegar la graduación ya estábamos comprometidos.

Dejé los estudios para entrar a la universidad de lado y comencé en ese entonces a trabajar como un taxista además de trabajar en un taller mecánico donde ayudaba a reparar los autos de las demás personas y aunque ambas cosas se me daban bien al parecer no cubría los gastos de la casa que rentábamos.

Seguimos hablando durante media hora aproximadamente, comentando sobre temas triviales y sueños del pasado o planes para el futuro.

No supe cuando fue, las palabras se convirtieron en besos, las risas se volvieron jadeos, las caricias se volvieron cada vez mas intensas, la ropa no fue necesaria y fue desapareciendo de forma lenta de nuestros cuerpos, y la conversación que entablamos se esfumó en la nada y fue remplazada por gemidos y jadeos de placer.

Una hora después estábamos en la alfombra de la sala, aun jadeando cansados por lo que habíamos hecho, yo de alguna manera me sentía culpable.

Había engañado a mi esposa por la cual aun amaba, me había aprovechado del dolor de una mujer para tener relaciones con ella, en verdad, no sabía si fue lo correcto o no.

—Natsu… yo, lamento haber insistido que vinieras — Ella rompió el silenció con unas palabras, pero que susurros parecían, su rostro estaba rojo, no sabia con precisión si era de vergüenza o de lo que había hacho con alguien que apenas conocía.

—No tienes que decir nada mas – Con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, el posó su mano en las mejillas de ella— Ambos queríamos esto, no es necesario que nos lamentemos por esto.

Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho, acariciándolo con su mano de forma suave y decidida. El silencio en la habitación era tal que se podía escuchar a la respiración de ambos. El cerró sus ojos disfrutando aquel momento, aunque en el interior aun me carcomían la conciencia a sabiendas que estaba siéndole infiel a mi esposa.

Sin avisar, ella me dio un rápido y fugaz beso, después se levantó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras sin tomar su ropa siquiera caminando desnuda.

Tomé mi ropa algo confundió por las acciones que ella había realizado hace minutos apenas.

Cuando me puse la ropa, ella bajó ya con otra vestimenta, traía un vestido de color negro de una sola pieza que resaltaba un poco su figura, zapatos de tacón del mismo color y se había hecho una coleta en su cabello, le miró con una sonrisa.

Vamos, quiero que ese imbécil sepa que no estoy sola. — Exclamó con un tono decidido al hablar.

Volvimos a subirnos al taxi y recorrieron de nuevo el trayecto hacia donde todo había comenzado, un bar de clase alta y uno de los mejores de la ciudad, El bar Rainjishu.

Al entrar, Erza y yo comenzamos a buscar con la mirada al novio de ella a través de todos los que estaban en el lugar, después de unos minutos lo encontraron.

Un hombre joven, de cabello azul rey y ojos de un color rojo carmesí bailaba y besaba lentamente a otra mujer, un hombre sin vergüenza.

Sentía mi rabia herví como un volcán a punto de hacer erupción, no sabia como era tan siquiera probable, que un hombre que al parecer mantenía una relación con una mujer, estuviera sin remordimiento satisfaciéndose con otra a sabiendas de esto.

Pronto, mi rabia desapareció al instante al poder ver con quien se besaba con pasión.

El cabello rubio a lo largo, ojos azules como el cielo, una figura esbelta, no había duda alguna.

Lucy…

Sin decir nada mas, tomé la mano de Erza y salimos del bar, ahora sabia el por que llegaba muy tarde a casa.

—Sabes, el destino es muy grande y la ciudad es muy pequeña, no sabemos cuando el destino nos hace una mala jugada, solo nos queda aceptarla. — Comenté con cierto dolor, ella al parecer, comprendió lo que dije, tomó mi mano y me miró sonriente.

—Aunque nos de malas jugadas, siempre habrá algo bueno de ellas.

Desde aquella noche, nuestras parejas seguían viéndose, intentando ocultarnos la verdad, pero nosotros les pagábamos con la misma moneda que ellos nos daban.

A cabo de un año, yo y Lucy nos separamos al igual que Erza y Gerard, no volvimos a saber de ellos nunca mas.

Vendí mi taxi y empecé un pequeño taller automotriz, ella se graduó de la universidad y comenzó a trabajar como maestra en un jardín de niños cercano, pero también, un nuevo integrante venia en camino.

A veces sigo escuchando que ser taxista es un trabajo de lo mas aburrido, pero yo les cuento esta historia, demuestra que todo tiene sentido en la vida y sucede por una razón.

Una historia.

Mi historia.

La historia de un taxi.

_**Fin…**_

_**Ciaossu.**_

_**Hola publico de Fairy Tail de fanfiction, bueno me llamo Darren Do Fleur y ahora vengo a ustedes con un one-shot de la pareja NAER, Natsu x Erza, bueno, si leen esto fanáticos del NALU Y JEERZA, NO QUIERO QUE ME INSULTEN, A MI ME GUSTA ESTA PAREJA, si les gusta pues si no, ya ni modo, yo vengo a una cosa, a divertirlos con lo que sale de mi mente ajua, bueno si les gustó pongan review y escríbanme y si quieren hablar conmigo opor msn, solo díganmelo y les doy mi msn por mp, díganme les gustó, no, tiene fallas o que, díganmelo y este chico lo arreglará.**_

_**Bueno me despido por hoy.**_

_**Hasta luego.**_

_**Arrivedeci.**_

_**Ciao Ciao.**_


End file.
